


every love story is a ghost story

by sanktaallina



Series: crows and pomegranate seeds [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, time skip mattsun specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: Matsukawa Issei is a quiet type of overwhelming. Overwhelming like a calm sea; deceivingly dangerous. It's the type of overwhelming that comes with being a close companion of death. But you love him and he loves you. What else could you ask for?______A series of drabbles (Mostly NSFW) about Mattsun.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: crows and pomegranate seeds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> just a series of timeskip Mattsun drabbles!

Matsukawa has always made your toes curl and your stomach flip. Whenever he gives you his jacket, or dwarfs your hand in his, it just sparks something deep inside you. But what makes you go crazy is the feeling you get when he manages to fit his entire cock in you. Like right now.

Your eyes screw shut as Matsukawa finally bottoms out. Your pussy squeezes around him, absolutely delighted to finally have him completely inside, hips pressed tightly against yours. It’s dizzying, having him so close, being so full. His cock is overwhelming, it splits you in half, stretching your cunny in ways that leave your mind numb and body on fire.

You babble mindlessly focused on the way he grinds against you, cock battering your hot, wet walls. His hands grip your legs, bending your knees so they’re pressed against your chest. He feels deeper now, stirring your guts with each grind of his hips.

Mattsun leans down, his body pinning you in place as he starts to pull back. He lets out a groan as your walls cling to him, trying to suck him back in. He bends down, nipping at your neck as his thrusts slowly begin to speed up.

“Issei,” you moan, slack-jawed at how fucking good everything feels.

“Try again.” He punctuates his words with a sharp thrust, making you yelp.

“Daddy!” Your voice cracks under the strain of emotions. Your hips buck against him, focused on the way his cock carves through you, stretching you out. Matsukawa Issei has absolutely ruined you, and it’s something you can live with if it feels this good.

He laughs gently, tongue tracing over the sharp little bites he leaves on your skin. A chuckle rumbles through him, drawing your attention. “Why are you laughing,” you slur, tongue heavy in your mouth. His chest shakes you as he continues to laugh.

“It’s fucked up.” His teeth drag across the junction of your shoulder and neck, making you mewl. Your nails claw up his back, leaving harsh lines as they tangle into his hair.

“What’s fucked up?” you choke out, trying to focus on anything other than the way he’s hitting every sweet spot inside your cunt.

“You can barely fit me, and yet you find it hot.” He wraps his hand around your throat, cock pummeling your inner walls. “What the fuck is up with that, huh?” You whine at the words, shifting your legs to circle around him.

“But you also like it,” you whine, gently pulling at his hair. He hums against you, grinding his hips so they catch your clit. Mattsun’s eyes meet yours, and his hand squeezes around your throat, eyes glimmering in delight at the way you’re cunny squeezes in response.

“Yea, but what I really like is the way you cream around my dick.” He continues to rut his hips, making you whine at the overwhelming pleasure. “See, you’re already so fucking close.” Mattsun presses a kiss to your cheek, as the hand at your throat gently squeezes again. You buck against him, something white-hot and blinding almost ready to overtake.

“Cum on my cock, Y/N. Be good for, Daddy.”

Something snaps in you, and your cunt grips him tightly as you cream around him, body writhing in pleasure under him. It’s almost too much, the feeling of him surrounding you, inside and out. You’d be embarrassed by the way your wailing, but you’re brain’s too fuzzy. Matsukawa’s hips still against you, granting you a second of reprieve. You're curled around him, legs and arms holding him close.

Your eyes shut as you inhale shakily, trying to collect yourself. But with a kiss to your temple, Mattsun pulls his hips back, letting out a whistle when he sees the mess you’ve made on his cock. You whine at the movement, tugging at his hair. But he just rolls his eyes as he thrusts into you, lewd squelching noises filling the room.

“That was cute, but I want more. Daddy’s not done with you yet.”


	2. don't move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been possessed and utterly bewitched by timeskip Mattsun, he haunts me, and i just wanna be good for him anyways,,

Your breath stutters as you try to focus on the movie. Mattsun gently strokes the bit of skin exposed under your shirt, his arms wrapped around you loosely. You’re perched on his lap, lower half bare as you’re speared on his cock, pussy fluttering as you try to stay still around him. And it is very frustrating.

_“Don’t move for me,” he mutters, shutting his eyes at the feeling of your hot cunny surrounding him. You huff, eyes glazed over as you squirm against him, overwhelmed at how he fills you. Mattsun’s hands grip your waist tightly, forcing you to still against him. “You’re not even trying are you?”_

_“Issei,” you whine, “it’s too hard. You’re too big!” And it’s true! His cock is heavy and red hot inside of you, spreading you open so wide it almost hurts. He presses a kiss to your cheek and pulls you flush against him, laughing at the weak moan that slips out from you._

_“You’ve done it before, angel. You can do it again.”You nod weakly, the need to be good for him beating out the desire to rock against him. You dip your head back to rest against him as you try to focus on the TV, try to be good, try to not think about how good it feels to be stretched like this._

Which leads to where you are now, eyelids feeling heavy as you drip around Matsukawa’s cock, making a mess on his thighs. You’ve been good for so long, but unsureness of how long this can last hangs over you. You’re wound up tight, the walls of your pussy fluttering while you try to control your breathing. Mattsun just hums at the feeling, unbothered by your distress as he watches the TV. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” he rumbles from behind you, nestling his head on your shoulder. You pout at him, eyes watering as you weakly glare at him. Something playful and sharp glints in his half-lidded eyes.

“Issei, _please_.” It’s cruel of him to ask, and he knows it. You’re so full, feeling like you could burst, but it’s _not_ enough. If he would just let you move, let you grind down into his lap…

“But I like having you sit on my cock.” His voice cuts through your desperate thoughts. “You try so hard to be good...it’s cute.” You whine, nails digging into his arms. His hands shift to cover your lower belly, and he presses down, making you both sigh at how you squeeze down on him. “D’ya like that?” he mutters into your shoulder.

“Issei, you’re so deep,” you keen, swiveling your hips as much as you can. You bite your lip, brows furrowing at how you can feel him in your guts. He leaves sharp kisses against your neck, one hand continuing to press against you, the other slipping down to paw at your gushing cunt.

“So hot...” His voice is thick and slow, and your senses cloud as his fingers gently rub at your labia. You grind your hips at his words, eyes shutting as you listen to the lewd squelching. He’s got you so worked up, and he’s done next to nothing. But that’s what happens whenever your split on his cock, spreading yourself wide for his insatiable appetite, an appetite that matches yours.

“Issei, please,” you whine again. Mattsun thumbs at your clit, rubbing light circles that make your brain feel fuzzy. Warmth surrounds your body, flittering through your veins from your syrupy brain to your runny pussy. Your cunt clamps down on his cock as he continues to tease your clit, and you grip his biceps tightly, nails digging in tightly.

“Please what?” His breath is hot in your ear, a mocking tone colors his words. He wants you to beg, but you’re not sure if you can wait as long as he wants you to. You lick your lips, knowing how to get the upper hand.

“I want your cum inside me, please!” Matsukawa tenses beneath you, hands freezing on your hot skin. You weakly smirk, clenching around him. G _ot him._

He flips you onto your stomach rapidly, cock staying lodged within you, making you squeal. His thighs surround yours locking you in place. Mattsun ruts into you, pushing your shirt up to grip your waist. He’s flush against you, solid muscle giving you no option but to take what he gives you.

“You want my cum, huh? Want me to breed you? Is that it?” Your pussy clenches at his words, and you moan, fingers digging into the armrest of the couch. His cock grinds against your inner walls deliciously, and your jaw drops as the pleasure begins to build up.

“Daddy, please!”

“What a good little angel. Cute cunny taking my cock so well.” You preen at his words, letting out little pants as you cream around him, heat coiling in your lower stomach, tighter and tighter. The weight of his thrusts has your body rocking against the couch, things clenching tight as he plows into you.

“Gonna cum,” you wail, eyes rolling. Mattsun groans, and his hands slip under you, one pressing up against the same spot on your lower belly that has you seeing stars, the other petting your clit. You shudder, body writhing as you finally, _finally_ , cum. You shudder and shake, thighs quaking as Mattsun grunts, hips still pistoning. You babble and whine, cunt pulsing around him as he fucks you through the sensations.

When he finally stills, your cunny’s a complete mess, dripping around him and leaking onto the couch. Matsukawa’s hands massage your skin lovingly, and he bends down to kiss your cheek.

“I’m not done with you yet. Still gotta breed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> aizawaorkuroo.tumblr.com/


End file.
